Toby/Gallery
''The Railway Series'' Awdry's Originals File:Awdry'sTobymodel.jpg|The Rev. W. Awdry's model of Toby File:Toby,HenriettaandElsie.png|The model with Henrietta and Elsie's models Illustrations File:TobyandtheStoutGentlemanRS1.PNG|Toby in the Railway Series File:DoubleHeaderRS7.png File:MavisRS7.png File:Toby'sSeasideHolidayRS5.png|Toby in his old LNER livery File:Toby'sSeasideHolidayRS4.png|Toby passing 8783 File:Toby'sMegatrainRS2.png File:TobyTakesTheRoadRS6.png|Toby on the road File:Wired-UpRS1.png|Toby, Thomas, Percy, Daisy, Henrietta and Sir Topham Hatt bid goodbye to Wilbert File:Toby'sVintageTrainRS7.png|Toby with his Vintage Train Miscellaneous File:Toby-rm-01.jpg|Awdry's model of Toby File:Toby-rm-02.jpg File:PercyandtheKite7.jpg|Toby illustrated by Ken Stott File:TobyHenrietta1979Annual.png|Toby and Henrietta illustrated by Edgar Hodges File:CliveSpongToby.png|Toby illustrated by Clive Spong File:TheStrawberrySpecial3.png|Toby in an annual story File:TobySurprisePacket.png|Toby in The Railway Series: Surprise Packet File:TobyRailwayMap.png|Toby in the Railway Map of the Island of Sodor ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman1.png|Toby in the first series File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman21.png|Toby and the Fat Controller File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman28.png|Toby's bell TobyandtheStoutGentleman27.png File:ThomasinTrouble43.png File:DirtyObjects5.png File:Thomas'sChristmasParty4.png File:Thomas'ChristmasParty38.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal35.png|Toby in the second series File:Cows18.png File:Percy'sPredicament6.png File:TimeforTrouble37.png|Toby's water tank File:TimeforTrouble63.png|Toby in the third series File:Mavis48.png File:Toby'sTightrope49.png|Toby on a damaged bridge File:SleepingBeauty70.png|Toby in the fourth series BullsEyes12.png|Toby and Daisy BullsEyes49.png File:PaintPotsandQueens49.png|Toby and Percy are excited that Elizabeth II is coming to see them File:SpecialAttraction1.png File:HorridLorry65.png|Toby in the fifth series File:Baa!77.png File:TobyAndTheFlood44.png|Toby being swept away by a flooded river File:Toby'sDiscovery80.png File:ASurpriseforPercy28.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad224.png|Toby in Thomas and the Magic Railroad File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad370.png File:It'sOnlySnow29.png|Toby in the sixth series File:TobyHadaLittleLamb19.png File:Toby'sWindmill57.png|Toby in the seventh series File:Toby'sWindmill61.png|Toby at the Windmill File:ThomasGetsItRight41.png|Toby in the eighth series File:YouCanDoItToby55.png|Toby serving as a banker for Gordon File:YouCanDoItToby66.png File:HowDoesThomasGettotheTimberYard5.png|Toby in an eighth series Learning Segment File:CallingAllEngines!71.png|Toby in Calling All Engines! File:CallingAllEngines!163.png File:TobyFeelsLeftOut32.png|Toby in the ninth series File:TobyFeelsLeftOut35.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine58.png|Toby at Abbey File:WhoRespectsWhom10.png|Toby in a ninth season Learning Segment File:PercyandtheFunfair10.png|Toby in the tenth series File:Toby'sNewShed77.png File:Toby'sFavouritePlace4.png|Toby in a tenth series Learning Segment File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse47.png|Toby in the eleventh series File:Toby'sTriumph101.png File:EngineRollcall(Season11)36.png|Toby in an eleventh series music video File:TheGreatDiscovery309.png|Toby covered in brick dust in The Great Discovery Model/CGI Series File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise68.png|Toby with a CGI face in the twelfth series File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise56.png|Toby's coal bunker File:TramTrouble51.png CGI Series File:HeroOfTheRails43.png|Toby in full CGI File:TheLionOfSodor86.png|Toby in the thirteenth series File:Toby'sNewWhistle37.png|Toby with a whistle File:Toby'sNewWhistle45.png|Toby's temporary whistle File:Toby'sNewWhistle71.png|Inside Toby's cab File:MistyIslandRescue391.png|Toby in Misty Island Rescue File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods55.png|Toby in the fourteenth series File:Henry'sHealthandSafety79.png File:DayoftheDiesels438.png|Toby in Day of the Diesels File:TobyAndBash62.png|Toby in the fifteenth series File:BigBelle74.png File:BlueMountainMystery357.png|Toby in Blue Mountain Mystery File:FlashBangWallop!4.png|Toby in the sixteenth series File:TheChristmasTreeExpress67.png File:KingoftheRailway363.png|Toby with Edward in King of the Railway File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations95.png|Toby with James, Gordon, Emily and Thomas at the Vicarstown Dieselworks File:TheLostPuff87.png|Toby in the seventeenth series File:SignalsCrossed10.png|Toby in the eighteenth series File:MarionandtheDinosaurs14.png File:TheTruthAboutToby29.png|Toby in the nineteenth series File:TheTruthAboutToby62.png|Reg grabbing Toby in his claw File:DenandDart78.png File:ThomastheBabysitter22.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure26.png|Toby in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure138.png File:Toby'sNewFriend118.png|Toby in the twentieth series File:RyanandDaisy91.png File:LoveMeTender92.png File:ThreeSteamEnginesGruff112.png File:TheGreatRace1070.png|Toby with Oliver, Henrietta and Toad in The Great Race File:JourneyBeyondSodor64.png|Toby in Journey Beyond Sodor File:JourneyBeyondSodor619.png|Toby in Thomas' memory in Journey Beyond Sodor File:JourneyBeyondSodor620.png File:DowagerHatt'sBusyDay65.png|Toby with Henry, James and Paxton in the twenty-first series File:P.A.Problems47.png File:HastyHannah14.png|Toby meeting Hannah File:HastyHannah24.png File:EmilyintheMiddle65.png|Toby with a snow beard File:BigWorld!BigAdventures!171.png|Toby in Big World! Big Adventures! File:Duck'sSchoolpromo.jpg|Toby and Duck in the twenty-second series RosieisRed85.png|Toby with Thomas File:CountingonNia94.png|Toby passing Nia Who's That Engine? File:Who'sThatEngineToby3.png|Toby's sideplates File:Who'sThatEngineToby4.png|Toby's bell in CGI File:Who'sThatEngineToby5.png|Toby's cowcatcher File:Who'sThatEngineToby6.png|Toby's number seven File:Who'sThatEngineToby7.png Nameboard and Namecard Sequences File:Tobywithnameboard.png|Toby with a nameboard File:RareTobyNameplate.jpg File:Tobywithnameboard(Welsh).jpg|Welsh version File:TobyMrConductor'sThomasTales.png|Toby's namecard in Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales File:Toby'sNamecardTracksideTunes1.png|One of Toby's Trackside Tunes nameboards from Horrid Lorry File:Toby'sNamecardTracksideTunes2.png|One of Toby's Trackside Tunes nameboards from Toby's Discovery File:Toby'sNamecardTracksideTunes3.png|One of Toby's Trackside Tunes nameboards from Baa! File:Toby'sNamecardClassicSpanish1.png|Spanish namecard from The Fogman File:Toby'sNamecardClassicSpanish2.png|Namecard from It's Only Snow Miscellaneous File:TobyFront.jpeg|Toby's model File:TobyFrontModel.png|Toby's fifth series model File:Toby'sModelSpecification.PNG|Toby's model specifications File:Emily'sNewCoachesConceptArt.png|Toby and Emily in a seventh series concept art File:TobyNitrogenStudios.png|Toby's model at Nitrogen Studios File:TobyDraytonManor.JPG|Toby's model at Drayton Manor File:TobyandRosiemodels.png File:TobyDraytonManor2.png File:TobyHaraModelRailway.jpg|Toby's model at the Hara Model Railway Museum File:The_Engines_on_Display_2.jpg File:Toby'sFacemask.jpg|Behind the scenes photo of Toby's surprised face masks File:TobyCGImodelspecifications.jpg|Toby's CGI model specifications File:DVDBingo17.png|Toby in DVD Bingo File:MeettheSteamTeamJames24.png|Toby in a Meet the Steam Team video Promotional Images File:Season1TobyandHenriettapromo.jpg|Model promo File:TobyandHenriettapromopic2.JPG File:TobySeason1Promo.jpg File:TobytheTramEngine.PNG File:DirtyObjects28.JPG File:TobyandtheFlood85.png File:TobyNewSeriesPromo.jpg|New Series promo File:ThomasandTobypromo2.png File:ThomasandTobypromo.png|Promo with Thomas File:CallingAllEnginesPromo.png File:TobyCGIPromo2.png|CGI promo File:TobyatKnapfordpromo.png File:TobyKnapfordPromo.PNG File:TobyatDaisyHalt.png File:TobyCGIpromo.png File:TobyCGIPromo2.jpg File:TobyCGIPromo4.jpg File:TobyCGIPromo4(nobell).png File:TobyCGIPromo3.png File:TobyattheSteamworkspromo.png File:TobyCGIPromo3.jpg File:TobyandThomasCGIpromo.png|CGI promo of Toby and Thomas File:TobyandThomasCGIpromo2.png File:TobyatArlesburghHarbour.png|Toby at Arlesburgh Harbour File:Head-OnTobyPromo.png|CGI promo (Head-on) File:Head-OnTobyPromoArt.png|Promo art (Head-on) File:TobyJapanHeadonPromo.png|Japanese promo art (Head-on) File:Head-OnTobyPromoArt.gif File:TobyCGIHead-OnPromo2.png File:TobySidePromoArt.png|Promo art (Side View) File:TobySideOrtho.png File:Tobypromoart.png File:Mavis&Tobypromoart.png File:Toby&Haroldpromoart.png File:TobyOriginalERTLPromo.png|Original ERTL promo art File:TobyERTLPromo.JPG|ERTL promo art File:TobyERTLPromo2.png File:ERTLGoldRailTobyback.png File:TobyPromoArt.png File:TobyCGIPromo5.png Others File:Toby'sHappyFace.png File:Toby'sSadFace.png File:Toby'sSurprisedFace.PNG File:TobyInteractiveLearningSegment.png|Toby in an interactive learning segment File:TobybyRichardCourtney.png|Toby as illustrated by Richard Courtney File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman(magazinestory)1.png|Toby in a magazine story File:ThomasandhisFriends(MyFirstThomasbook)4.jpg File:ThomasandtheLamps5.png|Toby and Thomas from a side angle File:TheGreatFestivalAdventure55.jpg|Toby in The Great Festival Adventure File:KidsStationToby.png|Toby in Thomas the Tank Engine (Kids Station Game) File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet2.PNG|Toby in Unten Thomas Deluxe Set File:GoGoThomasToby.png|Toby in Go Go Thomas! (video game) File:TobyAmigaMemoryGameCard.png File:DayOutWithThomasToby.jpg|Toby at a Day Out with Thomas event File:DayOutWithThomasToby2.jpg|Toby File:Toby'sBasis.jpg|Toby's basis File:TheTrainShedPark3.PNG|Toby at the Train shed theme park File:KirkleesLightRailwayToby.jpg|Toby on the Kirklees Light Railway File:TobyattheConwyValleyRailwayMuseum.jpg|Toby at the Conwy Valley Railway Museum File:ThomasLand(Japan)2.jpg|The events of Toby and the Flood recreated for Thomas Land File:TobySodorRailwayPoster.jpg|Toby and Henrietta in a Sodor Railway poster in Elsbridge at Thomas Land (Japan) File:Toby'sTramExpress.jpg|Drayton Manor Toby's Tram Express ride File:Toby'sTiltingTrucks.png|Toby's Tilting Tracks In Thomas Land Edaville Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLToby.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLOriginalToby.png|Original ERTL File:ERTLTobywithHenrietta.JPG|ERTL Toby and Henrietta File:ERTLMiniatureToby.JPG|ERTL Miniature File:ERTLMiniatureTobyKeychain.JPG|ERTL Keyring File:ERTLGoldRailToby.jpg|ERTL Gold Rail File:ERTL PBG toby.jpg|ERTL Pull back & go! Toby File:ERTLTobyTradingCard.png|ERTL Trading Card File:NylintTobyPlayset.jpg|Nylint Battery Operated Playset File:WoodenRailway1992PrototypeToby.png|1992 Wooden Railway prototype File:1992WoodenRailwayToby.jpg|1992 Wooden Railway File:1994Toby.jpg|1994 Wooden Railway File:1999WoodenToby.jpg|1999 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayToby.png|1999 Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenToby.jpg|2002 Wooden Railway File:2013WoodenRailwayToby.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailway2013Toby.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayBatteryPoweredToby.jpeg|Battery Powered Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayThomas'BirthdaySurpriseAccessoryPack.jpg|Wooden Railway Toby in Thomas' Birthday Surprise File:WoodenRailwayToby'sCastleDelivery.jpg|Toby's Castle Delivery File:TalkingWoodenRailwaySeriesToby.jpg|Talking Wooden Railway Series File:WoodenRailwayTalkingToby.jpg|Wooden Railway Talking File:BrioToby.JPG|Brio File:MyFirstThomasToby.jpg|My First Thomas model File:PrototypeToby1.png|Motor Road and rail prototype File:TOMYTobyOriginal.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TomyToby.jpg|Plarail File:TrackmasterToby.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterTobyWithBlueClosedVan.jpg File:2015TrackmasterToby.jpg|2015 TrackMaster File:TrackMasterTobyandtheClownCar.jpg|TrackMaster Toby and the Clown Car File:TrackMasterTalkingToby.jpg|TrackMaster Talking Toby File:Take-AlongToby.jpg|Take-Along Prototype File:TakeAlongToby.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-AlongMetallicToby.jpg|Metallic Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayToby.jpg|Prototype Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayToby.png|Another Take-n-Play Prototype File:Take-n-Play2010Toby.jpg File:Take-n-PlayToby2013.png|2013 Take-n-Play File:TakenPlay2015Toby.jpg|2015 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayTalkingToby.jpg|Take-n-Play Talking Toby File:Take-n-PlayTalkingToby2013.jpg|2013 Talking Toby File:Take-n-PlayTalkingToby2015.jpg|2015 Talking Toby File:Take-n-PlayPull'n'Zoom!Toby.jpg|Take-n-Play Pull-n-Zoom File:CollectibleRailwayToby.jpg|Collectible Railway File:PrototypeCollectibleRailwayToby.jpg|Collectible Railway prototype File:AdventuresToby.jpg|Adventures File:HornbyToby.jpg|Hornby File:BachmannTobyPrototype.jpg|Bachmann HO scale prototype File:BachmannTobyPrototypes.jpg File:BachmannToby.jpg|Bachmann HO scale File:BachmannLargescaleToby.jpg|Bachmann Large scale File:CapsulePlarailOriginalToby.png|Original Capsule Plarail File:TobyWindUp.jpg|Current Capsule Plarail File:CapsulePlarailShinyToby.png|Shiny Capsule Plarail File:CapsulePlarailMetallicToby.png|Metallic Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upClearMetallicToby.jpg|Metallic Clear Capsule Plarail File:LEGOToby.jpg|LEGO File:MegaBloksToby.png|Mega Bloks File:MegaBloksLargeToby.jpeg|Large Mega Bloks File:PezToby.jpg|PEZ File:SweetToby.JPG|A Toby toy that came with a chocolate egg File:NakayoshiToby.jpg|Nakayoshi File:ChoroQToby.jpg|Choro-Q File:ChoroQTobyTransformingSet.jpg|Choro-Q Toby transforming set File:PukaQToby.jpg|Puka-Q File:SoundMobileToby.gif|Sound Mobile File:TomicaToby.PNG|Tomica File:CapsuleCollectionToby.jpg|Capsule Collection File:TobyPocketFantasy.jpg|Pocket Fantasy File:BandaiTECSprototypeToby,Duck,Trevor,Harold,Bertie,Terence.jpg|Bandai TECS prototype File:BandaiTECSprototypeToby.jpg File:BandaiTECToby.png|Bandai TEC File:DepartingNowToby.jpg|Departing Now File:BandaiDepartingNowprototypeToby,Henrietta.jpg|Departing Now prototype File:DepartingNowTobyPackage.jpg File:DiablockToby.jpg|Diablock File:DiscoverJunctionToby.jpg|Discover Junction File:Micro-RubberToby.jpg|Micro Rubber File:DeAgostiniToby.jpg|De Agostini File:MotorizedRailwayToby.jpg|Motorized Railway File:PushAlongToby.jpg|Push Along File:TobyVehiclePack.jpeg|Interactive Learning Railway File:MinisClassicToby.jpg|Minis (Classic) File:MinisClassicToby.png|Minis (Classic prototype) File:MinisRoboToby.jpg|Minis (Robo) File:MinisPrototypeRoboToby.jpg|Minis (Robo prototype) File:MinisNeonToby.jpg|Minis (Neon) File:MinisDCSuperFriendsToby.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Blue Beetle) File:MinisTobyasNightwing.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Nightwing) File:MinisChristmasToby.JPG|Minis (Advent Calendar) File:MINISSugarDaddyTobyPrototype.png|Minis (Sugar Daddy Prototype) File:MINISSugarDaddyToby.png|Minis (Sugar Daddy) File:MinisGraffitiToby.png|Minis (Graffiti) File:TobyasSpongeBob.jpg|Minis (Karate SpongeBob) File:TobyasBlueBeetle.jpg|Minis (DC Universe; Blue Beetle) File:MinisConstructionToby.png|Minis (Construction) File:MinisNightTimeToby.jpg|Minis (Night Time) File:MinisBacktoSchoolToby.jpg|Minis (Bookshelf) File:MyFirstThomas&FriendsRailRollersToby.PNG|Rail Rollers File:MyFirstThomasAndFriendsNestingEngines2.jpg|Nesting Engines (from left to right - Thomas, Percy, James, Charlie and Toby) File:TobyMashems.png|Mashems File:ConnectedDEColocoroCollectionToby.jpg|Connected DE Colocoro Collection File:MyThomasStoryLibraryToby.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:TobyStoryLibrarybookandCD.jpg|Book and CD File:MyThomasStoryLibraryToby2011.png|2011 Story Library book File:TobyStoryLibraryBook(Polish).jpg|Polish Story Library book File:TobyStoryLibrary(Welsh).jpg|Welsh Story Library book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryTobyChinese.png|Chinese Story Library book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryTobyKoreanCover.jpeg|Korean Story Library book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryBookTobyGreekCover.jpeg|Greek Story Library book File:TobyMyThomasStoryLibraryTobySwedishCover.jpeg|Swedish Story Library book File:TobyStoryLibraryBook(Croatian).png|Croatian Story Library book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryTobyRussianCover.jpg|Russian Story Library book File:Toby(EngineAdventures).png|Engine Adventures book File:TobyMyFirstPuzzles.png|Ravensburger Puzzle File:TobyTradingCard.png|Trading Card File:TheGreatDiscoveryTobycard.jpg File:TobyShirt.png|T-Shirt See Also * Category:Images of Toby Category:Images of Toby Category:Gallery Category:Steam locomotive galleries Category:Character galleries